The Deep-Forrest House
by Corro
Summary: The Demons have been driven off, the Nasods have yet to be revived but everything is peacefull, the Elgang and friends have gotten together and begun living together in the deep-Forrest house, accepting every and all requests for help.


Deep within the woods of Velder stood a massive house, this house was known by every resident of Velder and even the neighbouring towns. It's a special house you see, or perhaps it's the people who live within that make it special. You see, this building housed 16 unique individuals, each of them had their own qualities that made them special, whether that be Unrivaled Swordsmanship or advanced weaponry and sometimes it's just their existence that makes them unique.

Now you may be asking yourself; "Why do the residents of such a distinguished City care about such a house?" The answer is very simply, They are the Heroes of Elrios.

The clattering of swords Echoed throughout the courtyard, sparks flew as the Blade Master's sword was parried against the Dreadlord's own. The two men were dancing across the sandy practise field with ease. The Blade Master _Raven_ had short black hair and dashing Amber eyes. His long white coat fluttered in the wind with every subtle movement.

The Dreadlord _Ciel_ on the other hand was so very different. He wore a large overcoat that hung like a cape, the rest of his outfit was like a Butler's suit with silver hair rating upon his head with a streak of blue.

Raven quickly jumped back from Ciel and raised his left arm, it was covered in a long white sleeve that was much longer than his left. He stared down at his opponent. Ciel had white hair with a short streak of blue. Raven stared now at his own fist and clenched it before getting back into the fight. swinging his blade from the bottom left corner to top right, Ciel went to dodge but Raven expected this and lunged forward, slashing at the man with his left hand, his left _Nasod_ hand.

The thin blades of his finger's sliced swiftly across Ciel's chest, ripping the fabric apart as to reveal the Man's bare chest. As soon as Ciel realised his loss he sighed in defeat and lowered his weapons "I'm never going to catch up to you am I" he sighed again, what he said was a statement, not a question and the Raven haired man brought his metal fist down onto Ciel's head, causing him to yell in pain. "Keep thinking like that and you never will, but if you can't beat those boys then of course, you won't beat me."

The young man sighed once again as two figures emerged. A short girl with hair the same colour as Ciel, she wore a simple white summer-dress that fluttered in the wind. Beside her was A woman, considerably more mature than the girl in every way, especially her chest. Where the young girl was flat with nothing more than a slight bump the woman was full, it protruded proudly beneath her green summer-dress. Her hair was a vibrant spring green then fell just below her lower back.

The two smiled gently at the Men. The smaller one smiled with a cheeky grin "Ciel I see you lost again!" She ran at the white haired man and jumped into his arms "You're my Servant you should be able to beat anyone!" She giggled and Ciel sighed holding her in his arms before putting her back on the ground "I'm a lot more than that now though Lu" he grinned and the short girl Lu blushed deeply "S-Soooo?" He chucked in response.

"How come you're in this form?" He asked and she shrugged.

"Just felt like it for once" the Spring haired woman giggled at this and approached Raven, coupling her arm with his. "She wanted to make you happy, everyone knows you enjoy yourself a tiny bit more while she's in this form" this time it was Ciel's turn to blush and Raven sighed "Rena stop teasing the poor guy" she giggled and held Raven's arm tighter

"Alright alright~" the four then began to make their way back inside the house as the Morning sun slowly rose in the sky. It was still early morning so the bright yellow orb was nowhere near it's peak.

"Are the boys awake yet? It's their turn to go into town for food" Raven asked. Rena smiled sweetly at the Man as they entered into their Kitchen, they entered through the back entrance after all. "Add is up, he's downstairs in his lab but the others are still sleeping" Raven sighed and picked up an apple out of one of the many buckets stacked upon shelves. The entire room was made up of shelves along the edges and kitchen tables, stoves and other miscellaneous cooking utensils. He took. A quick bite out of it. "I Believe Eve and Aisha are about to wake their boys but... Kate, Ashly and Elesis...are.. Well still sleeping as well" Ciel sighed from behind Raven.

"I'll go wake the boys" he said before walking through the large double-doors and into the dining room, Lu followed after him and jumped up and into the man's shoulders leaving Rena and Raven behind.

Upstairs Two purple and silver haired girls crept along the bare wooden floor in their nightgowns, These two are Aisha and Eve, the purple haired girl wore a simple pink night dress while the White haired girl wore nothing but a large shirt that was definitely too big for her. It was originally Chung's however one night when the petite girl was drenched through from running in the rain He lent it to her, she'd worn it to sleep every night since and had also taken it upon herself to take a couple more straight from Chung's wardrobe in plain sight.

The two girls simultaneously knocked on their respective doors to see if their boys were awake, obviously they weren't and so they went inside.

Aisha crept into Elsword's room, the walls were painted red while the carpet was a similar colour. She breathed in the musky air of her Boyfriend's bedroom and sighed, she loved the smell and it reminded her so much of him. Buried beneath the scarlet duvet, resting upon the king side bed off to the side of the room was a the boy himself. All that could be seen of him was his scarlet-red hair.

She softly crept to the side of his bed and ruffled his Red-haired knight mumbled something before turning over and pulling it tighter, this caused the Elemental Master to sigh. She lifted her left hand and created a small bubble of water "wakey wakey" she whispered before abruptly dropping the bubble upon the Knight.

He shot up, spluttered and choked as the water dribbled down his face "Aisha what the hell!?" He screamed and the grape merely giggled in that cute little way where she covered her mouth with her left hand, lightly clenched.

The young Knight sighed and wiped the water from his face, all the while looking at his girlfriend with a pure and simple smile, he adored this Mage, and he'd have no other than her. Sure, he may get up to certain 'Activities' with a few of the girls around him but hey, she's the only person he'd ever let wear his ring.

The young Knight swung his feet out of bed and wrapped his arms around the giggling girl, causing her to blush tremendously. "E-Els?" She mumbled as she shyly returned the hug "I-Is everything ok?" She asked as Elsword slowly pried himself from her soft body "it's nothin' just, have I ever told you I love you?" He responded, pressing his

lips against hers, not even giving her enough time to reply.

Her entire face turned cherry pink "I-Idiot, Don't just say things like that" she stuttered and buried her burning face in the Knight's neck, causing him to chuckle and cuddles with her. they stayed like that for a few minutes, savouring the romantic moment, who knew when they'd get another like this.

In the other room Eve had crept into Chung's room and crawled upon his quilt like a cat stalking it's prey "Chung.." She said softly, pawing his quilt for the young Prince to get up. Eventually, he opened his eyes, blinked a few times before they met a pair of honey orbs. "Good morning Eve, did you come to wake me?" He asked, his voice was a little rough from having just woken up.

"Yes" she squeaked and hid her face behind the ruffles of the quilt causing Chung to chuckle. "Thank you Eve." He said quietly and shifted his body to a sitting position. The quilt fell revealing his toned body.

The silver haired girl blushed deeply and hid even further into his quilt. The young-prince reached his hand out and ruffled Eve's hair.

On the other side of the mansion Lu and Ciel were walking along the corridor, Ciel had already made a quick visit to his own room and changed into a more casual outfit, just a simple pair of jeans and a buttoned up shirt. "I'll wake the girls, you wake the boys" Lu said, as they walked the young girl closed her eyes and took a deep breath. numerous particles began to swirl around with her at the centre. these particles began to leap at the young girl and cover every inch of her body and as they did, her figure began to change, she grew in height and her proportions also changed, the small bump at her chest began to inflate before it was as big as Rena's. Her rear also became slightly more plump and when the light faded she was a young woman with a cheeky smile. Ciel turned to Lu and grinned, kissing her lightly on the cheek "You know, I do love you a lot while you're in this form too " This time Lu didn't blush, instead she just smiled at Ciel and kissed him back. "I know" She replied and disappeared.

Ciel sighed and walked down the long corridor, the walls were painted with a light blue while the other corridor; the corridor the girl's rooms were all located was painted pink. a decision made by Rena to differentiate the two corridors as male and female so even those tired idiots, not naming names although it shouldn't be hard to guess, could get it wrong and stumble into a girl's room thinking it was theirs.

Eventually the tall man reached a pair of doors at the very end, Each with the respective names of 'Zechs' And 'Chase', Ciel sweat dropped when he saw a pair of triangular cloth hanging from each door handle, he stood there in awe, He knew exactly what this meant but should he go in? or should he let them all rest since they were sure to be tired. He was about to back away from the doors when a flurry of footsteps ran down the corridor. "Ciel! I can't find- Oh..." Lu was panicking until she saw the handles of each door before looking sharply at Ciel "If you're not going in then I will" The man was speechless when Lu didn't bother to wait and instead slammed the door labeled with "Chase" Wide open.

She elegantly walked inside only to find two figures sprawls across the bed, funnily enough the quilt was spread across the floor, far away from the two.

Resting on the bed was a girl and a boy, one had Crimson Red hair while the other had long deep purple that fell across her back and shoulders. peering out from beneath her hair on either side of the girl's head were two pointed ears all that much similar to Lu and Ciel's- well that's to be expected, she is a relative of Lu after all. Ciel walked into the room, falling in-step with Lu and stared at the two youths. they're sleeping position was questionable for what Ciel thought they'd done the night before, the boy was hugging his pillow on one side of the bed but the girl was on the complete opposite side, well actually it was only her legs on the bed, the rest was on the floor.

"WHAT HAVE YOU TWO BEEN DOING!?" Lu screamed at the top of her lungs, staring st that two youths as their bodies jumped to life. "AHHHH" they both screamed in response and jumped into each others arms, pretty cute is what Ciel thought but it wasn't time for that. "W-We were playing games all night!"

"And that is exactly the problem!" Lu spat in return. She was really fuming and Ciel couldn't understand why "H-Hey Lu why are you so mad-" Ciel said as he placed his hand on the Demon-Lord's small shoulder, but as soon as his finger made contact with her skin he yelled in pain "Ciel! I'm so angry because I made Ashly promise me she would mount Chase! She hasn't so much as had him in her yet!"

The young purple haired girl flushed a deep crimson red from her ears all the way to her toes. The boy on the other hand- Chase could only stare at Ashly, his mouth was gaped open in a perfect 'O' while his face was beginning to turn cherry red as realisation dawned on him "I-I-I" He stuttered before he nudged forward.

Ashly stared at Lu in horror and hadn't noticed Chase wrapping his arms around her, who also proceeded to stare right back at Lu "Stop it, Lu just because you're her family does not mean she has to do what you say." He said firmly, the redness was missing from his face which caused Ciel to smile with pride. "We'll do things at our own pace, so leave us the hell alone!" He screamed causing Lu's eyes to twitch "Have you forgotten who is even allowing this relationship Boyo'" Chase then narrowed his eyes in response. "Get out. Now." He said firmly and as Lu was about to refute him he screamed "GET OUT" His eyes turned yellow while his hair became platinum white, flames erupted from his body and began to swirl around the room, strangely not burning anything however they did lick at the body of the Demon-Lord, leaving small burn marks across her body. "Ciel. take your mistress out of here before I turn her into a crisp." Chase said through gritted teeth, it was taking all his concentration not to burn the whole house down.

"Lu come on… we need to wake Zechs up" Ciel said, trying to calm the Woman down. she huffed and turned away, "Alright Ciel, lets go and leave these children be" A single flame lashed out like a snake, spinging towards the Demon-Lord. But it was futile, she simply turned around and held out her hand. a large Gauntlet materialized before her and blocked out the flames with ease "Try not to forget who's truly stronger here" She shot back, as her Gauntlet disappeared the wounds across her body also vanished. "It's your turn for Groceries, hurry up and get dressed, Raven is already waiting downstairs and I'm sure Chung and Elsword are also not far behind " Chase's flames died down and disappeared.

"Chase.." Ashly turned around to face the boy and rested her face against his bare chest "I'm sorry.." He sighed and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's ok… I'll get stronger, definitely"

* * *

"Geez that Boy!" Lu fumed, kicking the wall repeatedly like a small child "He's so full of himself, he thinks he can take on me! a Demon-Lord!" Ciel sighed and left her be, knocking on the pure white door belonging to Zechs. Nobody answered even after the fifth knock so the man simply opened the door and walked inside.

What he found didn't surprise him. Two figures were resting against the wall, a blanket draped across them and numerous bits and bobs' scattered across the floor and desk. "Well look at the two love birds" he said. The smaller figure- the girl was resting her head on Zechs shoulder and the boy in question had his head lightly resting on her's.

Ciel slowly and carefully approached the two before lightly shaking them both. "Hey.. Come on wake up you two" Zechs groaned quietly and opened his eyes ever so slightly. "C-Ciel..? Urg.. Let me sleep.."

"Come on, it's our turn to go food shopping" Zechs groaned once more, lifted his body and did his best not to uncover the girl beside him. "Tell the others I'll be down soon, better out her to bed and change before she wakes up" The older man nodded in reply and walked out of the room, walking down to find the rest of the boys for what will be the start of a long day...

* * *

 **A/N: I'm back but not permanently sadly, Exam season has arrived so I need to get my head in the books, and not the good ones QAQ.**

 **Anyway, this is something I've been writing in and off for the last month so please excuse any inconsistencys.**

 **Moving on, this is essentially going to be a collection of short stories, no real plot it's just something ive been wanting to do for a while.**

 **For those who don't know me Zechs and Chase are my two main OCs, Kai, Ashly and Kate are OCs ive been planning to introduce in stories for a long time but other than Kai I never got around to introducing them.**

 **Tell me what you think of this and don't hold back with the feedback, all is welcome**


End file.
